An Arrow of love
by PrincessChitra
Summary: Summary: When Seto and Mokuba moves to the mansion with their adopted father, he meet’s his step sister Anzu. give it a chance t for abuse R
1. Chapter 1

Seto pov continue…

**Seto pov continue….**

Anzu came in looking like she's just been beaten tears were running down her face, and

her face was black and blue and she was bleeding.

"Anzu!! Anzu!! Are you alright what happen?!" Mokuba cried and rushed over to her,

she was in pain I can tell she stood up for me in front of her dad, she's a very brave and

courageous person to endure that.

"Its alright Mokuba's it not that's bad I've had worse" she stated smiling slightly but it

didn't reach her eyes. She lean down to gather Mokuba in her arms and told him that

everything is going to be ok, and that Gozaboro wont ever harm him. He would never

harm my little brother not as long as I'm here, I made a promise to be here for him and

I'm not a person to break my words. Anzu hasn't talked to me as yet, I gave her a look

over the marks are starting to show but she stopped crying along time ago now she was

was sitting on the floor with Mokuba in her arms rocking him slightly and telling him that

everything's going to fine, she'll always be there for him. That was touching I never met

someone who was caring as her.

"Seto can you please come help me up here? I think Mokuba's asleep", she stated I went

over to her and Mokuba was asleep, I picked him up from her and put him on her bed.

There was no where in hell was I going out back there not until I get some answers from

Anzu. After I finished tucking him in I turned to her and sighed.

"Come on lets talk out here", and she stepped out on her balcony, it was quiet for a few

seconds before she started to talk.

"Seto I'm sorry for the way my dad treated you he had no right whatsoever", she said I

was quiet for a few seconds but she continued.

"what he did to you was unbearable it was wrong", she said. I just nodded and said,

"What did he do to you Anzu?', I asked her softly as possible, she just looked at me and

shrugged and said "it doesn't matter what he did was natural I guess but what about you

are you ok?!", I was shocked does this girl has no sense of self preservation at all

"Anzu I'm fine but please tell what he did to you",

I never said please in my entire life uhh what's happening to me I'm becoming a softie at

heart now.

"Fine but please don't tell anyone cause if you do it'll get ten times worse," she said.

"Remember when I left to go downstairs to get you an ice-pack and tissue for your

mouth?" I nodded for her to continue "My dad he was waiting for me in the doorway and

Seto he told me your going to get discipline, that's not good Seto, and he's

going to get rid of me cause he thinks I'm going to distract you and then I asked I'm if

he was done and he just smirked and grabbed me by my hair and start slapping me I tried

to escape him but he was too strong for me I screamed but no one heard me," I just stood

dare looking at her in shocked she just endure all of that because of me , I suddenly felt

anger towards Gozaboro how dare him treat her that way?! What kind of father is he?

"and even if they did they wouldn't have done anything about it," she stated and just

smiled slightly,

"Seto can I ask you a question?", she asked I just nodded, I could trust her now I can tell

she's different from other people and she's very perceptive.

"How did you convinced my dad to adopt you?", I just shrugged

"I challenged him in chess we made a deal if I won he adopted me and Mokuba but now I

think I'm going to regret it", I told her. she just looked at me and smiled and told me

"Seto you're a KAIBA now we don't run from our problems we face them, I know your

going to make good CEO for Kaiba Corp," I was shocked me being a ceo? I don't think I

can do that, but wait don't Kaiba- corp is mostly about building weapons of destruction??

So many questions so little time, and wait isn't she Gozaboro Kaiba's only child and

heiress to the fortune why me??

"Anzu what makes you think I'm going to run Kaiba-Corp one day?" I asked her, she just

looked at me and smile "Seto I'm a type of person who abhors to violence and building

weapons of destruction isn't something I like to do. Our father is a man with power but

he likes to abuse that right, he likes to hurt people if anything doesn't go the way he

wants he throws a fit and he normally takes his anger out on people". What have you

gotten yourself into Seto?? Maybe I should just leave with Mokuba no!! Seto you

promised him the best in life and that's what he's going to get I will take over KC and I

will work my but off if I have to and rebuild everything and turn it into a gaming company that was always one of my dreams and to be duel monsters champ hmm so why not give it ago Seto?

"What are you thinking?" Anzu asked

"I was thinking about what you just said your dad wants to hand me over his company

but what about you? Don't you want any of it??

"silly Seto I don't want to be apart of that I hate seeing other people getting harmed by

my father and plus I have rights to KC but not much so even if I wanted to change it, it

would never happen." She replied looking sadly, I gave the girl aka my new sister a once

over she looks decent and caring and trustworthy and intelligent too. She looks like an

angel with her beautiful smile. She just became an important part of my life and we only

met a few hours ago, it feels good I could trust someone but I still have to be here for her

and Mokuba they both need me and I'll be damned if I let Gozaboro harm her like this

ever again.

"Anzu look I'm sorry about I talked to you this earlier I didn't feel like I could trust you

but I promise you I'll tell you when the time is right ok?" she just looked at me

"Seto its alright if I hadn't asked maybe we wouldn't have got into to trouble but I'm

sorry for getting you in trouble" she looked down again at her shoes tears running down

her face. What a strange girl she has some many different mood swings, oh well I'm not

upset. She next thing she did took me by surprise she pulled me into one of her vice grips

and was sobbing silently I didn't know what to do but that feeling that was there before

was coming back to me again. I felt like I had to protect her from everything, I cared

about her and she understood my wishes unlike some people. I held her to me while she

cried when she stopped she looked at me and mumbled an apology I told her it was ok.

"Hey Seto we're friends now right?"

"Yes Anzu we're friends" I stated simply and looked up at the stars, they reminded me of

my mom and she said that stars gave us hope. Thank you mom for sending me a new friend

like Anzu. For the remainder of the night me and Anzu talked we asked each other simple

questions and got to know each other it was getting late so I told her she should sleep but

she was very stubborn that's one thing we had in common we're both tenacious and we

could be vain when we want too, but other than that she's not a bad person the more I

learn about her the more I feel to be there for her as her friend and not her brother ( he doesnt feel like her brother he feels more like a friend people) .

I looked at the stars and sighed and went to the room where Mokuba and Anzu was

sleeping, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

**Normal Pov:**

Unknown to Anzu and Seto there was someone watching them from the dark with a very angry expression.

* * *

**ok guys i finished Chapter 2 of the story**

**but can you guys leave reviews along with your ideas **

**ok??**

**love' ya'll **

**mwahsz**

**cHITRA**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Seto pov continue…

**Seto pov continue….**

Anzu came in looking like she's just been beaten tears were running down her face, and

her face was black and blue and she was bleeding.

"Anzu!! Anzu!! Are you alright what happen?!" Mokuba cried and rushed over to her,

she was in pain I can tell she stood up for me in front of her dad, she's a very brave and

courageous person to endure that.

"Its alright Mokuba's it not that's bad I've had worse" she stated smiling slightly but it

didn't reach her eyes. She lean down to gather Mokuba in her arms and told him that

everything is going to be ok, and that Gozaboro wont ever harm him. He would never

harm my little brother not as long as I'm here, I made a promise to be here for him and

I'm not a person to break my words. Anzu hasn't talked to me as yet, I gave her a look

over the marks are starting to show but she stopped crying along time ago now she was

was sitting on the floor with Mokuba in her arms rocking him slightly and telling him that

everything's going to fine, she'll always be there for him. That was touching I never met

someone who was caring as her.

"Seto can you please come help me up here? I think Mokuba's asleep", she stated I went

over to her and Mokuba was asleep, I picked him up from her and put him on her bed.

There was no where in hell was I going out back there not until I get some answers from

Anzu. After I finished tucking him in I turned to her and sighed.

"Come on lets talk out here", and she stepped out on her balcony, it was quiet for a few

seconds before she started to talk.

"Seto I'm sorry for the way my dad treated you he had no right whatsoever", she said I

was quiet for a few seconds but she continued.

"what he did to you was unbearable it was wrong", she said. I just nodded and said,

"What did he do to you Anzu?', I asked her softly as possible, she just looked at me and

shrugged and said "it doesn't matter what he did was natural I guess but what about you

are you ok?!", I was shocked does this girl has no sense of self preservation at all

"Anzu I'm fine but please tell what he did to you",

I never said please in my entire life uhh what's happening to me I'm becoming a softie at

heart now.

"Fine but please don't tell anyone cause if you do it'll get ten times worse," she said.

"Remember when I left to go downstairs to get you an ice-pack and tissue for your

mouth?" I nodded for her to continue "My dad he was waiting for me in the doorway and

Seto he told me your going to get discipline, that's not good Seto, and he's

going to get rid of me cause he thinks I'm going to distract you and then I asked I'm if

he was done and he just smirked and grabbed me by my hair and start slapping me I tried

to escape him but he was too strong for me I screamed but no one heard me," I just stood

dare looking at her in shocked she just endure all of that because of me , I suddenly felt

anger towards Gozaboro how dare him treat her that way?! What kind of father is he?

"and even if they did they wouldn't have done anything about it," she stated and just

smiled slightly,

"Seto can I ask you a question?", she asked I just nodded, I could trust her now I can tell

she's different from other people and she's very perceptive.

"How did you convinced my dad to adopt you?", I just shrugged

"I challenged him in chess we made a deal if I won he adopted me and Mokuba but now I

think I'm going to regret it", I told her. she just looked at me and smiled and told me

"Seto you're a KAIBA now we don't run from our problems we face them, I know your

going to make good CEO for Kaiba Corp," I was shocked me being a ceo? I don't think I

can do that, but wait don't Kaiba- corp is mostly about building weapons of destruction??

So many questions so little time, and wait isn't she Gozaboro Kaiba's only child and

heiress to the fortune why me??

"Anzu what makes you think I'm going to run Kaiba-Corp one day?" I asked her, she just

looked at me and smile "Seto I'm a type of person who abhors to violence and building

weapons of destruction isn't something I like to do. Our father is a man with power but

he likes to abuse that right, he likes to hurt people if anything doesn't go the way he

wants he throws a fit and he normally takes his anger out on people". What have you

gotten yourself into Seto?? Maybe I should just leave with Mokuba no!! Seto you

promised him the best in life and that's what he's going to get I will take over KC and I

will work my but off if I have to and rebuild everything and turn it into a gaming company that was always one of my dreams and to be duel monsters champ hmm so why not give it ago Seto?

"What are you thinking?" Anzu asked

"I was thinking about what you just said your dad wants to hand me over his company

but what about you? Don't you want any of it??

"silly Seto I don't want to be apart of that I hate seeing other people getting harmed by

my father and plus I have rights to KC but not much so even if I wanted to change it, it

would never happen." She replied looking sadly, I gave the girl aka my new sister a once

over she looks decent and caring and trustworthy and intelligent too. She looks like an

angel with her beautiful smile. She just became an important part of my life and we only

met a few hours ago, it feels good I could trust someone but I still have to be here for her

and Mokuba they both need me and I'll be damned if I let Gozaboro harm her like this

ever again.

"Anzu look I'm sorry about I talked to you this earlier I didn't feel like I could trust you

but I promise you I'll tell you when the time is right ok?" she just looked at me

"Seto its alright if I hadn't asked maybe we wouldn't have got into to trouble but I'm

sorry for getting you in trouble" she looked down again at her shoes tears running down

her face. What a strange girl she has some many different mood swings, oh well I'm not

upset. She next thing she did took me by surprise she pulled me into one of her vice grips

and was sobbing silently I didn't know what to do but that feeling that was there before

was coming back to me again. I felt like I had to protect her from everything, I cared

about her and she understood my wishes unlike some people. I held her to me while she

cried when she stopped she looked at me and mumbled an apology I told her it was ok.

"Hey Seto we're friends now right?"

"Yes Anzu we're friends" I stated simply and looked up at the stars, they reminded me of

my mom and she said that stars gave us hope. Thank you mom for sending me a new friend

like Anzu. For the remainder of the night me and Anzu talked we asked each other simple

questions and got to know each other it was getting late so I told her she should sleep but

she was very stubborn that's one thing we had in common we're both tenacious and we

could be vain when we want too, but other than that she's not a bad person the more I

learn about her the more I feel to be there for her as her friend and not her brother ( he doesnt feel like her brother he feels more like a friend people) .

I looked at the stars and sighed and went to the room where Mokuba and Anzu was

sleeping, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

**Normal Pov:**

Unknown to Anzu and Seto there was someone watching them from the dark with a very angry expression.

* * *

**ok guys i finished Chapter 2 of the story**

**but can you guys leave reviews along with your ideas **

**ok??**

**love' ya'll **

**mwahsz**

**cHITRA**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Seto, Anzu and Mokuba was sleeping on her bed, Mokuba in the middle and Seto and

Anzu on either side. The sun was shining threw their window Anzu was the first to wake

up she looked over at the her new brothers, and smiled. After her out burst last night she

and Seto got to know each other a little bit more and they had a lot in common for

example they both like duel monsters Seto told her his favorite card is the Blue Eyes

White Dragon but he never got a chance to buy it and that there super rare and they

only 4 that was built by Pegasus.

**Going to Anzu's pov:**

And also his birthday is coming up a few days from now so I don't know what to get him

maybe I could get him blue eyes? I don't know but hopefully he'll like it. I was lost in

thought when the door to my bed room opened and in stepped the butler Nesbitt he never

really liked me, but he was never bad to me either.

"Miss Anzu your father wants to see you and your brothers immediately in his office, so

if I were you I wouldn't waste my time day dreaming" he sneered and walked out of the

room. Oh great '_just what I need an ugly butler ordering me uhh what a good way to_

_begin the day',_ she thought. I might as well wake up Seto and Mokuba.

"Mokie wake up sunshine" she said softly to his to ears he was up and he looked happy to

see me and his brother besides him. He soo cute I just hope my father doesn't lay one

finger on him.

"Morning Anzu" said the 3 year old. I just looked at him he was so polite and nice his

trust in me when I told him to go in my room and wait for me.

"Morning Mokie lets wake your brother up ok my dad wants to speak to us in his office" I

told him he looked at me with frightened eyes, I knew he was scared of my father.

"Don't worry Mokuba I promise you that my dad will never hit you or even harm you in

any way Pinky swear!" I told him.

"Thank you Anzu now lets see if I can wake my big brother up he's a deep sleeper" he

told me I could tell Seto was deep sleeper he looked peaceful. But I had other plans

"Hey Mokuba grab a pillow" I whispered and giggled slightly, he just giggled and

grabbed one of the fluffy pillows.

"Ok Mokie on the count of three we hit alright"

"One…"

"Two..." he said

"Three!!" we both shouted and start jumping on the bed and hitting Seto. Mokuba was

first to him then me we were both having so much fun we didn't notice Seto staring at us

with the icy- cold glare that wish you were dead. **( lol I know you guys)**

"Go..od morning…big brothers" stammered Mokuba, I watched as Seto eyes narrowed to

slits and he was going to say something but Mokuba cut him off.

"BigbrotheritwasallAnzu'sfaultshetoldmetoldmetotakethe pillow and hit" he said trying

to hold his breath. I gasped that little traitor! now Seto turned to look at me he was

coming towards me smirking evilly

"now now Seto I'm sorry but we thought it would've been funny" I said it all happened

in the blink of an eye. Seto picked up a pillow and start beating me with it. I tried to

defend my self with the current pillow I was holding in my hand but he was way too

faster than me.

"PILLOW FIGHT!!" Mokuba screamed and start hitting both of us with the pillow. We

all was having so much fun we continue yelling and screaming for half an hour or so.

Then my father came storming in my room and looking mad as hell and behind him was

Nesbitt the butler smirking at me.

"What the hell is going on here?!," he yelled

"didn't I tell you to meet me in my office and hour ago!!" I looked over at the Seto and

Mokuba, he was behind his big brother and he looked scared I looked at Seto and what I

saw shocked me he was looking at my father with determination on his face. My father

noticed this and slapped him and then said

"don't look at me like that boy I will not tolerate this from the two of you!" he shouted

"Nesbitt take Mokuba out of here and give him something to eat I have to teach my two

disobedient children a lesson," he said. He came over to Mokuba and practically had to

pried him off of Seto's arm. He looked over at me for assurance so I just nodded, even

my father would never stoop that low and hit a three year old. Mokuba let go of Seto's

arm and exited the room with Nesbitt.

"Follow me" my father said in a freaky calm voice, we followed him threw the mansion

then we came across a room that I never saw before, there are parts of the mansion I'm

not allowed to go to I guess this room was one of them.

When we entered this room I was shocked in it was two beds, a bathroom but no

windows. That was when my father decided to speak he turned around and smirked at me

and Seto and started to talk.

"Now children this room is going to be shared by the two of you" he paused and continue

"and I expect it to be clean and kept well," this was too much me sharing a room with

Seto.

"uh father if you haven't noticed I'm a girl and I need personal space" I stated simply not

to be mean or anything but sharing a room with a guy can be scary.

"Why Anzu I'm highly offended you don't want to share a room with your brother Seto,"

he said coming towards me. I was slightly taken aback, what is he planning? I looked

over at Seto and he had the same look on him when Gozaboro hit him.

Then all of a sudden SMACK!! I think everyone in the mansion heard that slap it hurt

and the last thing I heard was someone screaming my name and then everything went black.

**Seto POV**

She looked shocked she brought her hand up to where he slapped her it sounded through

out the room and the mansion walls. I felt anger towards this man who's her father, then

all of a sudden she fell.

"Anzu!!" I yelled and went over to check her, but Gozaboro stopped and he smirked.

"she asked for it, just like her pathetic slut of a mother, now boy its time for you to get to

work."

As he finished speaking the butler dude along with another man who looked really strict

came in with a whole bunch of books.

"Now Seto this is your private tutor Mr. Makashi whatever he teaches you, you better

remember and also he has a right to whip you when you make any mistakes and the same

goes for my pathetic daughter as well."

This man was NUTS first he knocks his daughter out and then he gives some tutor a right

to hit me how I hate this snake.

"Step-father you're a real snake--" before I even get to finished my sentence a book came

out of no where and hit me right in the head. then a punch came to my stomach I fell to

the floor trying to catch my breath when he said

"Well Seto you keep on rebelling and there will be more where that came from you got

that? you good for nothing piece of shit" he said. I didn't had enough strength to argue so

I just said a tiny 'yes' and he smirked and started to tell me how things are going to from

now on. Just then Anzu started to stir

"well well if it isn't our little princess what's wrong? You look like your hurt, well that's

what you get for talking to your Daddy like that," he sneered and smirked. "Well Seto I

should let Anzu and you get to your studies now don't want you slacking now do we?"

"Huh what happen?" she asked softly before I could even response Gozaboro grabbed her

by her hair and said "don't ask questions pay attention to what you are taught don't try to

distract Seto while he's learning you little Whore" he said Anzu's eyes widened and tears

start to fall "Now apologize for what you said to me yesterday and apologize for being a

disrespectful brat and mean every word you said."

"I'm sorry for what I said to you and I'm sorry that I'm a disrespectful brat Father."she

said

**End chapter**

* * *

**well i love writing this story its AMAZING **

**COME ON GUYS REVEIW ITS NICE TO HAVE ALOT OF HITS BUT REVIEWS HELP THEY MOTIVATE ME HEHEHE**

Uhh oh ANZU'S GETTING DISRESPECTFUL OH WELL STAY TUNE FOR NEXT CHAPTER PEOPLE OHH AN JUST TO LET YOU GUYS NOW I JUST THINK AND TYPE LOLZ!

**P.S WHATS OCC??**

-CHITRA


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER**

**Chapter 4**

**Anzu's pov**

Hell that's all its been for me and Seto that bloody tutor-or was getting on my nerves I

hadn't had a descent meal just water and breakfast and something for lunch. My father is

working hard on Seto, our tutor-or is teaching us about profits and involving business I

don't want to be a part of this I want to be a dancer or a kindergarten teacher not some

bloody business person. I haven't spoken to my little Mokie in weeks I asked my father

how was he and he told me to mind my own business. Right now Seto is with my father

training, my dad thinks he needs to toughens up and while there at it he's discussing

business with him. Me and Seto were really close to each other now, I means he's a really

sweet person and his eyes I think I could get lost looking in them. Holy Crap!! I think I

have a crush on my brother, not good he's way too perfect for me, and he's always strong

and doesn't cry. And me I'm just a weakling brown hair blue eyes so what? Nothing

special, I'm just a plain Jane. How am I to get over this we live in the same room we

share the bathroom we practically live like a married couple. Hmmm being married to

Seto '_uh what are you thinking he's your brother for god sakes HE DOESN'T LIKE _

_YOU!GET OVER IT! HE'LL THINK YOUR SICK!_'uh I have a headache I really need

some fresh air hm maybe I could just try and sneak out for a little while and clear my silly thoughts.

**Seto's point of view. **

Pain that's all I can feel right now just one simple mistake and you get a chair handed to you.

"Now Seto I'll ask you again what did I just say?" he asked. If your wondering what he's

doing right now, my step father is teaching me the rules that he was taught while growing

up and let me tell you some of these rules are very stupid.

"Show no signs of pain, pain is weakness sir" I said trying to stand straight. He looked at

me "and what were you just doing Seto" he asked smirking.

"I was showing pain sir" I said but it hurts when he throws a damn chair or when he uses

his cat-o-nine tails. Its hurts when he hit me across my back with it. The stupid thing has

nine ends I felt like a slave. Everyday when I do something wrong he uses that on my

back. I never told Anzu this because she'll would practically scream at him then he'll

probably use it on her. Sharing a room with her isn't bad, but she's a girl and they like

privacy so I try to give her much as possible. We're really closer now then ever she told

me about her childhood hey at least she had a memorable one. I haven't seen Mokuba

these past few days I hope the kid was hanging in there. I have so many work to do like

tomorrow Gozaboro was going to test me on what I learnt so far on game theory and that

kind of crap, I never new being in the business field was so hard, you had to learn about

economics and social studies negotiate deals and bargains and contracts.

"Seto go to your room and tell my daughter I would like to see her we have business to

discuss" he stated simply.

"I want to see my brother I said ignoring his comment" he looked back at me with fury in

his eyes and came up to me and grab by my collar "Did you not hear what I asked you to

do!!" he said shaking me and then threw me across the room.

"Seto I hate it when people are asked to do something and they want to go and do

something else" he said walking up to me. Just then two of his guards came in and

Gozaboro turned to them and said "makes yourselves useful and take him to the back

room and teach him a lesson that he'll never forget," he commanded. Oh no this cant be

good "what!! I didn't do anything all I did was ask to see my little brother" I yelled as his

men were dragging me out of the room. I try to get out of their grip but they were really

strong. They were pulling me while I was shouting

"Damn you Gozaboro you'll never get away with this mark my word!!,"I screamed out

loud. I was in the room where Gozaboro requested for the men to take me.

"Hey kid shut up or it'll be ten times worse" he said and with that he started punching me

while the other guy was holding me. He threw punches in my stomach I hid my pain I let

them punch me. I would not let them see how weak i am, I'm strong I can fight this. They

kept taking their turns hitting me mocking me, telling me how I deserve this I choose for

it to happen. The other guy punched me in my face, I was going to pass out I had to stay

strong I would not let my emotions get the best of me.

"Seto!!" I heard someone scream, I knew that voice it was Anzu, she sound frighten I

looked in her direction and saw her running towards me. I felt her grab me in her hug, she

was crying she hates seeing me in pain she told me that herself, she hates seeing me in

pain, she probably will freak out but I think I love her, but I'll never tell her because

she'll probably freak out and runaway and never speak to me again. I held Anzu in my

arms, she was sobbing these past two weeks had took its toll on her.

"Why Seto why!!," she screamed

"shh Anzu everything's going to be alright" I tried to tell her, sooth her, but she was then

snatched away from me by one of the guards. He was pulling her hair and he had that

look of lust in his eyes which was quiet disturbing. The other one was smirking at me he

started to punch me while Anzu screamed these punches were ten times worse.

"Seto no!! leave him alone! Please leave him" she yelled trying to free herself. I tried

dodging him. "What sweetheart can't you see how pathetic he is, cant even stand up to

Keith you are going to watch him get his ass kicked while I hold you," he laughed. That's

it I felt a sudden adrenaline rush to me. I kicked the man where it counts and he felt to the

floor where it counts. Then I start punching him,

"hit him Seto hit him!!" Anzu screamed "let him feel your pain hit him hurt him!!" she

yelled. The guy on the floor was literally bleeding, at least this was what Gozaboro taught

me. "Come on Anzu lets run" and together we made our way to our so called room.

* * *

**HEY GUYS HOW'S EVERYONE DOING?**

HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD WEEKEND

** THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT PEOPLE **

**YUP THEY'RE IN LOVE NOW LOLZ**

ANWAYS C YA

-cHITRA

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Seto's Birthday**

**Chapter 5**

**Anzu's Pov. **

**1 week later**

After what happen that week in the back room no one said anything, I think the guards

were ashamed how Seto beat them merciless. But he was still mad at me for coming to

his rescue.

Oh well today his's birthday and we finally get to see Mokuba and I bought him a

present. I might as well give it to him now, my dad has been working him so hard it just

wasn't fair, he deserved much better than this.

"Hey Seto" I said, shyly, it's so weird talking to him, the way he looks at me and an his

voice its like a dark melody and he's always comforting me, I've grown much close to

him, he's my first crush and he means more to me than anyone else besides Mokuba.

"Yes Anzu what's up?" he asked looking up from his work. "Umm Seto today's your

birthday and well I kind of brought you a present" I said blushing ten shades of red.

"Ok what is it lets see it" he said. I know he likes duel monster and I thought of the

perfect gift from him that was in my deck I just hope he likes it. "Here you go Seto

Happy 13 birthday" I whispered to him and peck him on the cheek.

**Seto's pov**

I looked at the gift Anzu handed me for my birthday, no one had done this for me in like

2 years. It was in a case I slowly open in it and what I saw in side took my breath away. It

was the Blue Eyes White Dragon card. I always wanted to hold this card she never told

me she had it even though we talked about duel monster. This card was one of the most

powerful card in duel monster's and I always wanted it. I looked up at her and smiled

"Thank you Anzu this is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me," I told

her. She simply nodded and turned away, something's was up her eyes told me

everything I need to know but there was something I couldn't recognize might as well

ask her. She's been kind of distant but nothing strange.

"Hey Anzu is everything alright" I asked softly she looked at me and nodded and turned

away. Liar I'll try again "Anzu look at me and tell me what's wrong" I said more sternly,

she looked at me with fire in her eyes. "Damit! Seto! nothings wrong I'm fine" liar hm I

wonder if people get pay for lying. "Well it doesn't look that way to me, what are you

hiding" I was becoming angry at her I thought she trusted me enough to tell me what's

wrong with her. Doesn't she know how much I love her. Wait what the oh whatever I

love her big deal, its not like she feels the same way.

"why do you care?" she asked frustrated, I was taken aback with this question, I sighed

"Anzu the reason I care is because you're a special person to me, you're the one who's

always here for me even when your father beats me you comfort me" I paused and looked

at her to see if I should continue her expression I took the risk."Anzu what I'm trying to

say is that I'm in love with you but its alright if you don't feel the same way back after all

I'm your brother –, I never finished my statement because she leaped into my arms "Silly

Seto I feel the same way you feel I've fallen in love with your since our first encounter"

she said and smiled and hugged me. "I love you too Seto forever and ever till the end of

time" she said looking at me and smiled. I looked at her and planted a kiss on her

forehead and said. "Well I'm glad you feel this way about me but we have to be careful I

don't want your father to find out about us." God knows what Gozaboro will do if he

finds out about this but my main concern is Anzu I don't want her getting hurt. Its time

for us to go see Mokuba" I told her Gozaboro gave us the day off telling us we could see

Mokuba, but however he said I would have to do make up work when he comes back

from his business trip

"Lets go see Mokuba Seto" she said and grabbed my hand "I cant wait to see the little

chap its been a while I miss him so much" she stated, I missed him too. When we got to

Mokuba's room he was excited to see us"Hey big brother and big sister where have you

guys been?" "Hey Moki um we've been a little bit busy with school and stuff" I never

lied to my brother before but I didn't want him to worry it was completely unnecessary.

"Oh ok oh Seto by the way Happy Birthday!!" and handed me a locket to put around

my neck it shaped like a duel monster's card and in was a picture of me and Mokuba

"thanks kid but where you got this from?" I asked him "One of the maids took me out

with her and I told her and she said she could make me it so I told her yes" he looked up

at me. I smiled it was one of the best birthday ever and I have had a beautiful girlfriend.

"Hmmm so what have you been doing all this time we were away?" I asked him I hope

Gozaboro didn't touch him or else I would kill him."Oh nothing just reading some books

and that's basically it" he told me I wish I could spend sometimes with him but I don't

want Gozaboro getting pissed off at me."Hey Mokuba want to play hide and seek" asked

Anzu "Yeh!! You'll be it and me n Seto will hide oh and no peeking start counting" he

said and pulled me outside his room. "Seto where are we going to hide" he said with

excitement. "Hmmp I say lets go in that closet but be quiet ok" I told him "yes big

brother I'll be quiet". So we entered the closet not soon after came Anzu "now I wonder

where those little runts are off to let's see I check the balconies the rooms" she kept on

muttering to herself. I could picture her face she was looking like a goddess "Hey brat" I

heard someone said, I knew who it was it was on of those guards that assaulted me.

"What do you want" she said with a lot of venom and hatred coming from her mouth.

"what where's the boyfriend he's not here to protect you now is he?" he was smirking

"don't touch me unless you want to get a beating like the last time you jerk!" he touched

her how dare him! She was mine!! "Come on darling don't be like that" that was it

"Don't you dear touch her you incompetent bastard " I growled out at him. "Or else I'm

going to have to teach you lesson and you don't want Gozaboro finding out now do we" I

asked him I wanted to kill him with every fiber in me. He looked shocked that he got

outsmarted by a kid "You little bastard-" he was cut off my Anzu "Hi dad how are you?"

Anzu said sweetly standing next to me.

* * *

**Hello my darlings **

**How are thee?**

**Oh well i would like to say that i'll only put up a chatper once a week**

**i love you guys and the review thanks for the encouragement **

**umm i wanna write a new story i like this one but tell how do you guys think of this one**

**its basically going to be date back to ancient egypt and anzu is forced to marry seto and we carry on from there on**

**leave ur opinions and suggestions ok**

**-chitra **

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Last time on Days of Our lives joking its AZURESHIPPING lolz

"_You little bastard-" he was cut off my Anzu "Hi dad how are you?" _

_Anzu said sweetly standing next to me._

* * *

**Seto's pov…**

The man quickly spun around with the look of horror in his face, "RUN!!"

screamed Anzu said and grabbed Mokuba's hand dragging him along with her. We were

all running that we didn't notice the figure Anzu ran into, she looked up with fears in her

eyes. "I'm sorry Da--dad" she said her eyes looking ready to tear up. I took this as my

chance to step in and defend her "sir we was running away from the guard you hired and-

I couldn't even get to continue "SILENCE!!" he said to me. "what did I tell you

Anzu?!" smack! "No running in the manor," smack!." Why are always you defying me?"

smack !! "STOP! YOU GOING TO KILL HER." I screamed loudly Anzu was about to

go unconscious." Shut up you brat!" he snapped at me. Mokuba was busy shaking in fear

behind me. "Go to your room Mokuba" he told him sternly. I just nodded at Mokuba I

wasn't going to leave her. "D..ad I'm sorry but the guard was harassing me ask Seto" she

told him with tears threatening to spill out of her beautiful azure eyes. "Shut up and be

quiet little missy and listen to every word what I'm about to say" he paused and looked at

me and smirked. "I know all about your little infatuation with dear Seto"he pointed at me.

I heard Anzu gasped "now I'm going to send you away till you can act proper and do

what I want you too you'll be going abroad for your studies you'll be coming back when

your turn 16 and that's that now get packing," he said coldly "for you are leaving this

mansion as soon as possible now get out of my eyesight." Its not fair!! He cant do that

"you cant do that its not fair I wont go" she said SLAP!! "YOU LISTEN TO ME AND

YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW!! YOU ARE LEAVING THIS MANSION WHETHER

YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!! NOW BE GONE!!" he roared with fury. "Fine I'll go but I'll

be back! And when I come back you'll be your own downfall!!" slap!!"Get going Anzu"

he told her coldly. This was sad, I wasn't going to show any emotions I will not let him

see how much I love her. "Lets go Anzu" I said coldly "I'll help you pack" she looked at

me and nodded. When we got to her room she was crying, I was going to have to let her

go, I wasn't good enough for her maybe that's why her father wants to send her away.

"Anzu stop crying and lets get packing" speaking to her this way hurts, but it was for the

best. She would understand, "Seto what the hell is wrong with you?!" she asked me. I just

shrugged and looked away not meeting her gaze. I mustered up all the coldness I can "Anzu I

think you should move on with your life and forget about me" I told her coldly. "What?!" she

said. "I don't understand we were just fine this morning is this because of what my father's

doing?!". Dammit she's too stubborn for her own good, I was going to have to hurt her further

forgive me Anzu in time you'll understand." No Anzu this is my doing I don't love you as much

as I thought I had. We're to different people please grasp that" I said the look on her face was

going to haunt me forever I know that. "Seto tell me your joking please?!" she begged "no I'm

not joking Anzu its better this way Good bye."

I told her and gave her one LAST KISS…..

* * *

**Anzu: cries on Munchkinsz shoulder**

**Msz Munchkinsz: BAHWAHAHAHAHA sniffles I'm retarded lolz**

**Ok... guy'sz i know they fell in love early but this was coming**

**it was love at first sight thingy sweethearts i thinkers**

**This chapter is short next chapter going to be longer here's a preview**

**NEXT TIME ON DAYS OF OUR LIVES:**

**aNZU HAS FINALLY RETURN TO DOMINIO AFTER ALL THESE YEARS**

**WILL SHE HATE SETO OR FIRST TRUE LOVE OR WILL SHE AND HIM GET TOGHETHER?**

**tune in next monday for this episode DO NOT MISS!! **

**P.S arent i a DRAMAQUEEN lol **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_Just a little bit of details_**

**Just a little bit of recap: ok Seto broke up with Anzu cause he didn't want harm to come to her. And he's scared an blablalbla**

**Now we start from where Seto harassed Mokuba a little and Anzu comes to comfort **

**him ok? And taking over of the company got that punks!! Good lolz**

**This chapter has the big 5 n crap nin it ok?? Good god **

**Anzu Returns to Domino**

* * *

**POV:**

I got out at the terminal its been five years since I left. Five years when he told he didn't

want to be with me anymore, when he left me in my room I felt like dieing there was

nothing to help me. My father let me leave immediately now I've come back, the only

reason I came back was because I missed Domino and my little brother Mokuba. I cant

wait to see the kid he was so sweet and adorable.

Domino has changed a lot over the years they had a lot more buildings and the population

seemed to increased. School in America was fun when I first got there I was depressed

then I became friends with some girls who became really close with me. We were like

sisters now. I dated a few times but I had no feelings for the guy, in the end we ended up

as friends.

"Ms. Kaiba" came someone's voice. I turned around just in time to see Roland

approaching me and picking up my baggage. He hasn't change a lot in appearance, he

was very nice to me when I was growing and I had a lot of respect for him.

"HI ROLAND!!" I said excitedly and smiled at him.

"How was your flight miss?" he asked that was good ol Roland always polite and can be

mean when necessary.

"Roland you know how I hate it when your so formal to me call me Anzu!" I said faking

anger. "and my flight was fine by the way" I told him he smiled. "well that's good to hear

Anzu I think the mansion miss your bright smiles and so does Mokuba" he said as he

open the door for me to get inside the limo. "Thank you Roland" I said as he made his

way toward the front and start driving he just nodded..

**NORMAL POV**

When Anzu stepped out of the limo everything was different, in a bad way the mansion

looked as beautiful as always, but the inside will always haunt her. She got out and

walked to the door and rang the door bell. She wanted to see him, she needed him these

past few years hasn't changed her feelings about him all the memories was coming back

to her she wanted to run from this hell but she had to face her past. Her thought was

interrupted by the butler Nesbitt.

"Ms. Anzu welcome home" he smirked, he hated her, she never knew why though and

she doesn't want to do whatever his problem she could deal with it later. She wanted to

see her little brother. "Nesbitt glad to see your well" she said and smiled and walked in

the house. She looked around the big mansion just like it was before except it held more

secrets and had darkness spread around it. She walked up the stairs and turned to her room

side she opened the door and looked over at her bed side where everything was just as she

left it 5 years ago. She looked at the picture of her mom '_What were you like mom?_' she

thought, she wished her mom was here for her. She decided everything could wait she

wanted to see Mokuba so she asked a maid where she could find him. The maid directed

her to Seto's room so she set off to go fine him.

Mokuba was sitting on the floor crying, he didn't do anything wrong and Seto started accusing him of betraying him and telling Gozaboro his plans to take over Kaiba Corp.

Mokuba was hurt he wish Anzu was here. Since Anzu left Seto changed, Gozaboro he

worked him harder and harder on himself. He spent less time with Mokuba, at times Mokuba

felt his brother was neglecting him. So when Seto told Mokuba his plans he was excited

but Mokuba was also scared in a way too but he would never betrayed his older brother

he always looked up to him. Mokuba sat there crying for god knows how long when

sudden hands wrapped around him. He looked up to see a girl looking down at him,

"Mokuba what's wrong?" Anzu said hugging Mokuba closer to her, the little boy looked

up at her he was confused as to who she was and why was she here in the mansion they

didn't normally get visitors.

"Who are you?" the little boy asked looking up at her,

"Darling Mokuba you've forgotten me its only been five years sweet heart" Anzu told

him, hoping he could remember, Mokuba knew only one person talked to him that way

and it was Anzu,

"ANZU!!" Mokuba yelped and hug her really tightly, he was so happy to see her

maybe she could do something to his jerk of a brother.

"Hey would you like to tell me why you were crying just now?" she asked. Then Mokuba

launched into his tale about what Seto did to him and the problem.

_Half an hour later…….._

"HE DID WHAT!!" Anzu shrieked if she was mad earlier she was fuming at the

moment. How could Seto do that to his own brother has he no sense? Did he change as

much as Mokuba said. She didn't know but she damn well will find out soon!

She immediately stormed down the hall way to Seto's with Mokuba behind her room she

didn't even wait knock she barged in.

There in his room talking to a group of men was no other than Seto Kaiba himself it

suddenly go quiet.

"Seto freaking Kaiba" SLAP!! "how dare you do that to your little brother?"Seto didn't

know what happen. One minute he was making a deal with the Big 5 and another minute

some girl came barging in his room and smacked him. To say that he was shocked

was an understatement.

"Are you so obsessed with taking over my father's company your physically harmed your

brother have you no shame Seto?" Anzu asked burning with anger.

"How dare you hit me?" he said deadly calm. No one ever touched him liked that besides

Gozaboro, he felt like beating her and smacking her. Fiery eyes clashed with icy- blue

ones that was when he recognized it was Her!

"Don't you how dare me Seto Kaiba, Mokuba was scared so he told Gozaboro you fool!"

Anzu yelled at him.

He knew what he did to his younger brother was wrong, but how did Gozaboro knew it

was him? Mokuba had betrayed him and for that he was taught a lesson except it wasn't

lessons like what Seto thought.

"You picked these freaks over your brother Seto what the hell is wrong with you? Huh"

she paused trying to control her temper "Answer me this if they were never loyal to my

father what in the name of god makes you think they'll be loyal to you Seto? Think about

that for second you greedy bastard!" she yelled exiting the room.

"Come on Mokuba lets go to the mall before your brother tries to hurt you again" she said

and picked him up in her arms pause before she left and said coldly to Seto.

"Oh and Seto don't forget this either I own 10 percent of Kaiba Corp and Mokuba owns

two so tread carefully" she stated and with that she stormed out the room with Mokuba in

her arms leaving a stunned Seto along with the Big 5 who was shocked.

_At the mall……_

"Anzu are you still mad at my brother" asked Little Mokuba. Ever since they left the

mansion Anzu hasn't said anything she was trying to control her temper.

"Awww Mokie your brother just got on my nerves nobody hurts my little brother and gets

away with it I love you too much kid now lets go get something to eat" she said to the

little boy and ruffled his hair. "Ok big sister" they went to some fast food place in the

mall. After that she bought clothing for her and Mokuba she wasn't mad at Seto anymore

but what he did to Mokuba was unforgivable no one deserved to be treated that way. They

took pictures from the picture booth at the mall and got Mokuba some cards and they

were ready to leave. She just had one more person to see to go visit and that person was at

Kaiba Corp. She might as well pay him a visit and inform him she was here. Yeah like he

would care after she and Mokuba entered the Limo she told the chauffeur to take her

straight to Kaiba Corp.

_At Kaiba Corp…._

After making sure his plan would work Seto was on his way to pay his step father a visit

the event long forgotten what happen between him an Anzu. She looked beautiful than

ever he still loved her with all his heart. But what Gozaboro taught him was never to let

any one see your emotions and he just acted like a fool towards her. What hurts the most

was the words she said to him. They sliced him like daggers piercing him through his

hearts. He also know he couldn't trust the Big 5 as soon as he take cover and rebuild

Kaiba Corp he would discard of them immediately they were mere pawns in his game

against his father. He would be the destruction of Gozaboro Kaiba he would out smart

just like what he was taught. Gozaboro wouldn't even know what hit him when he takes

over his company.

"Hello pops" said Seto coldly, Gozaboro was sitting in his chair smirking, he heard about

what Seto did from Nesbitt how he betrayed his own brother and what his daughter did to

Him, there was no doubt in his mind that everything Mokuba and Anzu has will be long

to him. So he was confident that those two will be on his side, and then when that was

over he will destroy Seto of all his teaching, destroy all his knowledge in business and

everything else.

"Lets get straight to the point I owned more of Kaiba Corp than you" Seto told him coldly

"so I own enough to take the company over and from your slimy hands you snake now

get the hell out!", said Seto

"Really my dear Seto?" said Gozaboro he was smirking, foolish Seto how could you

forget about your brother and sister. But he was good, though good thing he had Mokuba

and Anzu on his side or he would've been in checkmate. "Last time I check I'm still

going to be running this company did you forget your dear brother owns 2 shares and

Anzu owns 10? Foolish boy I knew this day would come I'll deal with you as soon as I

get time and as for you five-" he was interrupted by two other people who came running

in his office, Seto swiftly turned around to see Mokuba and Anzu running in trying to get their breaths.

"See that's where your wrong dad, you betrayed me first by hitting me then taking me

away from my home, then you crushed my dreams " Anzu paused

and looked at Mokuba they heard everything outside the door. And then it was time for

them interrupt when Gozaboro said he was going to punished Seto and destroy him. She

then turned to Seto and smiled a smile that always melted his heart when they were

younger.

"Well congratulations Seto you're the new CEO of Kaiba Corp me and Mokuba decided

to give our shares to you" she told him firmly,Gozaboro was shocked how could she?!

His own daughter betrayed him after all he did for her growing up. And this is the thanks

he get?

"Yea Big brother we were in this together" Mokuba stated Happily, "yea Seto how could

you forget about us " Anzu said giggling lightly. Seto looked over at the two shocked his

brother was still there for him and he was even more shocked when Anzu helped him out

too, he thought she hated him for what he did to Mokuba. He was happy he smiled at

Anzu and Mokuba they were the only ones he could trust and he hope Anzu could forgive

him for lying to her.

It was time to crush his father, he then fixed his gaze to his father and looked coldly at the

man who was now defeated by his own children and said

"It's over Gozaboro **CHECKMATE**!**YOU** lost"

* * *

**authors notice!!**

**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE YOU GUYS **

**BUT I HAVE SUMMER SCHOOL AND TEST TO TAKE**

**PLEASE FORIVE ME?**

**HOW YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER? GOOD EH!**

**I PERSONALLY THINKED SETO DESERVES THAT SLAPPED LOL**

**aNZUS!! back!!**

**QUESTION #1 WHAT IS YOUR OPINION ON SLIENTSHIPPING? LIKE EWWW NO OFFENSE TO NO ONE! BUH EWWWW!**

**REVIEWS PWEASE WITH A CHERWEE ON TOP!**

**p.s ill be writing in narrator's mode ok **

LOVE YOU GUY'SZ


End file.
